A power storage device that stores electric power for driving an electric motor is mounted on an electric-motor vehicle such as an electric automobile, a hybrid automobile, and a fuel-cell automobile that is configured to generate a vehicle driving force with the electric motor. As such an electric-motor vehicle, a so-called plug-in type electric-motor vehicle in which the onboard power storage device is charged with a power supply outside the vehicle (hereinafter, simply referred to as “external power supply”) such as a commercial system power supply has been developed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-148283 (PTL 1) describes that an amount of power stored in a storage battery is controlled after the charging of the storage battery for an electric automobile that can be charged with an external power supply. Specifically, in a high-temperature state where the temperature of the storage battery is higher than a predetermined value, it is described that performance degradation of the storage battery in the high-temperature state is alleviated by discharging predetermined electric power from the storage battery to a predetermined power facility.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-268602 (PTL 2) describes that a charging and discharging schedule of a storage battery is prepared on the basis of charging and discharging constraint conditions input by a user in controlling of the charging and discharging when “charging” or “discharging” is selected from a displayed charging and discharging control menu (see FIG. 5). Specifically, it is described that the storage battery is charged or discharged on the basis of the charging and discharging schedule prepared based on price information of electric power selling and purchasing, the charging and discharging constraint conditions input by the user, and information on the storage battery.